bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Green House
May 29, 2016 May 30, 2016 June 8, 2016 June 8, 2016 June 9, 2016 June 10, 2016 June 15, 2016 June 30, 2016 July 1, 2016 July 2, 2016 September 9, 2016 September 20, 2016 October 20, 2017 December 30, 2017 June 1, 2018}} |next = "Along Came a Sister" |image = loud house green house.png |viewers = 1.88 million}} "The Green House" is the twenty-second episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot In an effort to be more energy-efficient, Lincoln rallies his family to refrain from using so much electricity. Synopsis Mrs. Johnson's class is taking part in an eco-friendly "Polar Bear Challenge", in which they try to find ways to reduce their carbon footprint, but Lincoln's large family uses an incredible amount of energy for their everyday needs, and Lincoln is in danger of becoming an outcast to his schoolmates for not going green. He explains to the viewers that he must reduce his sisters' energy uses, hoping to get his sisters on board, but his sisters angrily refuse to by saying they would rather not go green. With his social standing at stake, Lincoln convinces his sisters to lower their energy use, by using a poster of an adorable polar bear to arouse their sympathies, making them cry. After the Louds manage to reduce their energy output, Clyde calls Lincoln to remind him that he's due to participate in an online Swords & Cyborgs tournament. Not wanting to ruin his efforts, and risk being labelled an outcast, Lincoln cuts off more and more electrical appliances in the house to accommodate plugging in his laptop in the basement, especially when his friends come over with their laptops to join him. With the rest of the house dark, and the girls reduced to wearing potato sacks and stink, they call out Lincoln for his hypocritical actions, saying that they shouldn't go green if he won't. He finally shows the poster to his sisters, which they admire again. Unfortunately, his sisters have now started to resist the polar bear, and tell him that they refuse to protect the planet or go green ever for his hypocritical actions. They all go to get their stuff back. Feeling terribly guilty, Lincoln realizes that he should have been going green for the sake of it rather than for his own selfish desires, and no longer cares about his social standing. He decides to fix everything by powering the house manually via a bicycle while his sisters resume their wasteful activities. At the end of the week, Mrs. Johnson announces that, thanks to Lincoln, the class has won the Polar Bear Challenge, and decides to name the bear after herself, much to the chagrin of her students. Lincoln is not an outcast, but his social life is temporarily out the window... because all that hard work has made him both extremely sweaty and stinky, forcing him to stand outside the classroom. Lincoln then begins to use a moist towelette to clean himself. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Girl Jordan *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Classmate # 1 *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Juliocesar Chavez as Lance *Thomas Robie as Classmate #2 *Susanne Blakeslee as Agnes Johnson Cristina and Penelope have no lines in this episode. Trivia *One of Lincoln's classmates is his thought-to-be bully from "Heavy Meddle". *Cristina can be seen in Lincoln's class in the beginning of the episode, which implies that it takes place before "Making the Case", since she switched classes at the end of the aforementioned episode. *Boyz Will Be Boyz, the boy band Lori likes from "For Bros About to Rock", appears on the TV. *The sisters' harmful activities to the environment: **Lori - Using multiple devices to look at Bobby. **Leni - Running water in the bathroom sink and bathtub for no reason. **Luna - Using multiple speakers during jam sessions. **Luan - Baking countless pies to toss at herself. **Lynn - Filling a backyard pool with water, and using the fridge's freezer to freeze the water. **Lucy - Using numerous spray paint cans. **Lana - Using a furnace with burning coal to keep herself and her pets warm. **Lola - Her princess car releasing smog and toxins. **Lisa - Using elaborate inventions that use up a ton of electricity. **Lily - Her pile of used up diapers being non-biodegradable. References *'' '' - The opening title riff strikes resemblance with the melody of " ". *'' '' - In Bobby's video conference with Lori, he shows her the , one of da Vinci's famous paintings. Errors *Every source describes that "Lincoln needs his family to stop using so much electricity", even though Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily, and Dad were actually doing non-electricity consuming activities. **Near the end, Lincoln was "powering" the house by riding a static cycle, even though some of his sisters' activities wouldn't require any power source at all. *Clyde says that his house is solar powered and it loses power because of a tree blocking it. However in other episodes such as "Cover Girls", and an earlier episode "Left in the Dark", it shows that Clyde's house can still have power without the sun, as those episodes show his house at night. *When the sisters are crying at the sight of the polar bear, Lori and Luna's eyeshadow isn't running down their faces. *When Luan throws a pie at Lincoln's face, her braces are missing. *In the Hebrew version, Lana's voice mistakenly comes out of the bathroom instead of Lola's (Aya Shenee instead of Eilla Feldman respectively). *Lori appears to have no idea what the Mona Lisa is, despite being aware of what it is in "Picture Perfect". *During the final scene, when the class complains the Mrs. Johnson naming the polar bear after herself, an unnamed black-haired boy is sitting next to the tall blonde boy. Later, when Lincoln, outside, tells the class he's showering, Clyde is in the former unnamed boy's place. Running Gags *Everyone admiring the polar bear's cuteness. *Clyde explaining what circumstances apply to him when hanging out with Lincoln. *Lincoln making improvements to get the Eco-meter in the green zone. es:La Casa Verde pl:Eko-dom ru:Зеленый дом tl:The Green House